


Guardians of Atlantis

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Atlantis, Digital Art, Gen, Guardians - Freeform, SGA Scare Art Challenge 2011
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 07:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art: the team as four ghostly guardians of a far future Atlantis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardians of Atlantis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ozsaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozsaur/gifts), [Saphirablue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saphirablue/gifts).



> Created for the SGA Scare art challenge for Halloween 2011 (belatedly being archived).  
> It filled two prompts - one by Ozsaur: _In the far future, scavengers or tomb robbers encounter four ghosts protecting their city._
> 
> And also this prompt by Saphirablue as well, if you want to see them as legends or benign guardians rather than avengers:  
>  _Ke'ra gathered the children around her and started telling them about her favourite legend:_  
>  "Thousands of years ago a Team of four was walking the halls of this very city. Protecting it. Cherishing it.  
> They say that one of them could talk to the City and turn into a bug to protect it.  
> They say that one of them could shoot red blasts from his hands and run so fast that nobody could catch him.  
> They say that one of them could talk to machines and with a wave of his hand they were fixed.  
> They say that one of them could mind-control and subdue their greatest enemies - the Wraith - with just two wooden sticks.  
> Their names were John, Ronon, Rodney and Teyla and this is their story.

 

click through each image for full size

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/108977/108977_original.jpg)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/106132/106132_original.jpg)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/105775/105775_original.jpg)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/109198/109198_original.jpg)

 

 

 


End file.
